


Pumped On Adrenaline

by OnWingsOfWax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, OKAY BUT, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Top Jesse McCree, i love way too many pairings, mmmh, save me pls, there's lube this time ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWingsOfWax/pseuds/OnWingsOfWax
Summary: With a mission gone well, Jesse has adrenaline running through him and decides to make use of it. That and the handcuffs in his pants would help him.In which Jesse tops Gabriel for the first time and Gabriel is a mess.





	Pumped On Adrenaline

The mission had gone great, the adrenaline was still running through everybody’s veins. It always did after a particularly good mission. They hadn’t lost anyone, only a few got wounded and needed treatment but they would be fine. Gabriel was happy with today’s performance. A day off was handed out and everyone had cheered.

Everyone but Jesse.

It was kind of unusual, but Gabriel let it slide. Perhaps the kid was just tired, or maybe the adrenaline was still way too active in his blood. Whatever it was, Gabriel didn’t push it, just got out of the jet once it settled and gave his best  _fake smile_  to the approaching Strike Commander. “Ga –  _Reyes_ , it’s nice to see you’re all safe and sound.”  _‘Course it is_. “Do you have the report?”

Gabriel scoffed, shoving the papers he had been holding into Jack’s hands and then folding his arms. However, before Jack could even retort, Gabriel was already being dragged away by Jesse.

“ J –  _Jesse_?!” He called out, a little startled. Jesse didn’t stop. He didn’t answer. He simply continued to drag Gabriel away. He heard Jack call out to him but didn’t stop either. Gabriel didn’t even realize where they were going until they stopped at his room. “Open it.” His eyes narrowed at Jesse’s order but he opened it nonetheless.

A startled gasp left him as he was suddenly shoved against the wall, lips unceremoniously smashed against his and Jesse closed the door with his leg. Gabriel barely had the time to breathe considering he was suddenly hoisted up and more or less  _slammed_ into the bed, the cowboy hovering over him with a  _hunger_ even Gabriel, himself, couldn’t comprehend. He bit back the words that threatened to spill, but Jesse  _knew_ he wanted to speak.

He opened his mouth to tell Jesse to slow down, only for the other to start pulling his clothes off. He wasn’t going to go slow. They hadn’t done this yet. It wasn’t Gabriel’s first time on the bottom, but it was with Jesse. His heart picked up, a flush spreading over his cheeks and he brought his hands down to grab onto his protegé and stop him from going too fast. His arms were suddenly above his head though, pinned there by one of Jesse’s hands as he was just glared at.

It was enough to send a shudder down his spine.

“Do that again and I don’ know what might happen, darlin’.” His free hand tugged the remainder of Gabriel’s clothes off, ripping his tight combat shirt without a care in the world. “S – Stop –” Gabriel growled low in his throat, pushing against the hold on his wrists. Jesse glared at him again, a hand moving to the back of his pants and pulling the handcuffs every Blackwatch member had out of his pocket. “I did tell ya, honey.”  


He wasn’t given the chance to respond because Jesse’s lips were on his and as soon as he melted into the kiss, he heard the click around both of his hands. He gave it an experimental tug, however, he still knew that these were stronger than normal handcuffs and he just… made a sound of distaste, glancing up at Jesse as he straightened himself, tugging his own shirt a little looser.

“Yer gonna listen to me. Wouldn’t want ya to get hurt, hm? Ya’d probably like that though.” Gabriel’s hips bucked up of their own accord, his half-hard cock already straining his boxers. Jesse’s eyes glanced down at his current state, and a satisfied grin spread on his lips. “Look how pretty ya are for me, Gabe. Already hard and I haven’t even touched ya there.”

Gabriel pulled harder against the handcuffs and then Jesse shoved himself between his legs, folding them over, causing his Commander to still almost completely. The cowboy pulled his boxers down and over his legs before tossing them aside and pulling a package of lube from out of the drawer next to the bed. Gabriel started to toss a little when he heard the package being ripped open.  


“J – Jesse, hold on. Wait – I’m —–” He was shut up when a cold lubed-up finger pressed against his hole and he sucked in a breath, his breathing short and slightly panicked. “Shh, baby. I’ll take good care of ya, eat ya up like I’ve been wantin’ to do for so long. So relax, darlin’.” Gabriel glared at him, but took a few deep breaths to try and calm him. That was unfortunately when Jesse decided to shove a finger in him, wriggling it around inside of him.  


Gabriel clenched around it instantly, a sharp intake being instantly taken. “ _Relax_.” Despite Jesse’s soothing words, he still added another finger before Gabriel was completely used to the first one. Another sharp intake and Jesse pressed his lips to his Commander’s, scissoring and bending them as he searched for the one spot that he knew would make Gabriel moan for him. When he found it, he instantly knew because of how the older clenched down and moaned in surprise.

Fuck, it had been way too long for Gabriel.

“So damn gorgeous, baby. Look at you with your legs spread for me.” With the words, a third finger joined the first two and Gabriel grunted a little at the strain it put on the ring of muscles. He didn’t fight the intrusion this time, however, just let out shaky moans every now and then with the occasional louder one every time Jesse pressed into his prostate. “Ya should be ready now.”  


With a rather loud and obscene sound, the fingers left him and he whined quietly at the loss. “Shhh, honey. You’ll feel full soon enough.” Jesse settled himself between Gabriel’s legs again, bringing a hand to his cock and pouring the rest of the lube on it, then guiding it to Gabriel’s hole and rubbing it against it. He could feel the older man tense up, and he leaned forward to press their lips together in a kiss.

The moment Gabriel relaxed into the kiss, Jesse shoved into him, sheathing himself in one go. The other cried out against his mouth, struggling against his binds; the handcuffs biting into his skin as Jesse started thrusting in and out of him at a rather slow pace. “So pretty, yer so pretty.”

With just the right angles and his speed picking up, Jesse managed to easily shove Gabriel over the edge, the other coming without even being touched. He spilled his seed all over his chest in three or four spurts, but Jesse kept thrusting for a while longer, searching for his own release. Eventually, Gabriel was even rolled onto his front, his ass pulled up and the cowboy slipped back into him easily, finding a much better angle this way and hitting his prostate dead-on with every single thrust, the slightly shorter male letting out pained moans of over-stimulation.

Gabriel never thought he’d get hard again so soon after coming, but here he was again, his cock throbbing and hard between his legs. Jesse grinned into his shoulder and slid a hand down to wrap around his erection, Gabriel shuddering before he came soon after again, albeit it was much less than the previous time. This time, the clenching of his walls around Jesse’s dick had the other ejaculate into him, filling him up to the brim and painting his insides white.

When Jesse pulled out, he undid the handcuffs and watched Gabriel slump onto the bed. “Thought you were a super soldier, honey. Two times too much for you?” Gabriel only muttered a faint “fuck you” into the pillow in return, Jesse laughing and sliding out of the bed, after tucking himself back in, to get a wet towel and some water for his commander.


End file.
